


13x02 Coda: Uncle Sam

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Comforting Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack gets hugs, Poor Jack, Season/Series 13, Suicidal Thoughts, Uncle Sam, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Jack is in a dark place emotionally. Sam wants to comfort him, give him a sense of family, and give him hope.





	13x02 Coda: Uncle Sam

For the second time in as many days, Sam found Jack curled up into himself and crying. His already aching heart was breaking for the kid. He may as well be a four year old. He was so innocent. There may be eons of knowledge packed into his brain but it was killing his new human soul.

 

“Jack, son, we need talk.” Sam spoke softly. He wasn’t the parental type but he  _ was _ fluent in pain. 

 

“Dean says you think I can be saved. I am starting to believe him that it isn’t possible. I’ve hurt you. I’ve hurt innocent people because I can’t control this... _ monster  _ inside of me. Or maybe the monster is meant to control me.”

 

Sam approached carefully. “I’m going to touch you. It isn’t aggressive. It’s a hug. For comfort.”

 

Jack nodded. He allowed the man to wrap his arms around him and hold him close. Sam was correct. It  _ was _ comforting. Like his mother’s voice or Castiel’s touch on her stomach.

 

“I wasn’t honest with you before, not completely. Dean doesn’t hate you. I think he doesn't want to allow himself to care.”

 

“He says he will be the one to kill me. I don’t want to die, Sam. But if all I cause is pain, my death would be the one truly good thing I can do.”

 

Sam held him at arm's length to look him in the eyes. “Did your father, Cas, tell you or show you what we were to him? He was my brother. I loved him. That means if he is your dad then it makes you my nephew. I care about you because I see you as family.”

 

“That makes you my uncle. What does that make Dean?”

 

“Dean and Cas...they had a profound bond. I think they loved each other very much, like married people. Dean losing Cas hurts him differently. He lost his...husband. For lack of better words. His grief, it makes him lash out, want others to feel the pain he does.”

 

“But why me? Is it because of my powers?”

 

“That’s only a small part of it. See, our mother was murdered by a demon, a knight of hell. Our dad spent the rest of his life with that pain and rage. He wasn’t exactly good to Dean. He kept him at a distance and sometimes he would hurt him. Dean was so much like our mom that it was a constant reminder of everything he lost. Dean did everything he could to act more like Dad whether subconsciously or deliberately to change how Dad saw him.”

 

Realization hit Jack. “Oh. I was doing the same thing, trying to be more like Dean because...he is also my father. I just wanted him to see me as human. I didn’t understand.”

 

Sam hugged him again. “I know. It brought back a lot of memories for me. Other stuff, too.”

 

“Can you explain that to me?” 

 

“Lucifer and Azazel, the demon who killed Mom, they had plans for me. They set me on a path to  _ become _ Lucifer and to rule hell. I was given powers I didn’t understand. It took a long time to control them. Dad thought I was a monster, other hunters too. He told Dean to be the one to kill me.

 

“But now that’s just a small piece of me. It doesn’t define me. It’s still inside me but it no longer controls me. I believe in you because at some point my brother believed in me.”

 

Jack started crying again. He clung to Sam. “Thank you.”

 

“We’re gonna get through this. Now, tell me why you were hurting yourself.”

 

“I deserve it. I deserve to feel the pain. I  _ need _ to learn how to endure it, to  _ man up _ . If I can tolerate it, I can try to control my reaction to it. I would rather hurt myself than someone innocent.”

 

“ _ You _ are innocent, Jack. Please, don’t do this to yourself.” Sam shook his head. “So much like your dad. Dean, too. He’s taken on too much pain this time.”

 

“I wish Dean knew how sorry I feel for his pain. I wish...my presence wasn’t the cause of it.”

 

“I came in here because I’m worried about you. I don’t want you to to die, either. I don’t want you to  _ want _ to die. Cas saw you do amazing things and just because he’s not here doesn’t mean you’re alone.”

 

Sam never really saw himself with kids. His own childhood was so messed up that he was sure he would be clueless when it came to raising a semi-normal child. Maybe Jack was his chance to be like Bobby, the father figure uncle. 

 

“Do I call you Uncle Sam, now?”

 

“Sure, Jack. I’m good with that. And I’ll keep working with Dean. He needs time. Just let him figure this stuff out for himself. He’s stubborn like that. But he has a big heart. And his instinct really is to protect you.”

 

Jack sniffled and nodded. “This makes me feel better.”

 

“Hey, you don’t have to stay all the way out here by yourself. If you want I’ll fix up a room closer to mine. You have a bad dream or get upset or just don’t want to be alone, come to me.” Sam offered.

 

“Thank you...Uncle Sam.”

  
He left the room with a major shift of the emotional weight off his shoulders. Jack just needed a little hope. They all did.


End file.
